


Sincerity and Jealousy

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A Lot Of Them Actually, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Reyes is a tease, Short One Shot, Swearing, Uncertainty, and Scott is not okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Scott Ryder has to cope with many dangerous things in Andromeda. Even with dying and almost dying (again).But his greatest problem is to cope with this newborn jealousy about his beloved man's flirtatious attitude... because he's seriously not okay with that.





	Sincerity and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely like the idea of Scott being jealous. But then, I came out with an even better idea of jealous Reyes - and I actually had to cut this story midway because it just didn't fit with the latter. So, I got a template for another story with it, and I'm actually surprised with the results of this piece. It transformed into something I didn't expect. I hope you all enjoy it :-)

Scott Ryder was an understanding man. He really was. Nothing and nobody could make him mad and agitated to the point he could just scream and shout with frustration... until he met Archon. And until that piece of trash kidnapped his sister, ark full of people still in cryo and almost deprived them all from making a foothold here, in Andromeda galaxy. After all that ancient crypts activation activities, solving unsolvable problems, making almost impossible alliances, fighting with thousands upon thousands of kett... and then there were times when he almost died, then when he really died, and then when someone else wanted him dead, and even this one time when one of his crew members exposed him to danger which lead them to almost loose everything, including their lives... 

Still, he understood how the universe works. How hard it was to just survive. It wasn't always nice and pretty. Heleus cluster proved that to them pretty damn well, being cluster-fucked so hard it literally fucked up all of their plans. And arks. And ships. Not to mention the planets... So, he decided to just joke about it and move on with his life. Because, well, getting mad or feeling helpless wasn't in his character. He believed - and he wasn't wrong most of the time - that there's always a solution and it can be found with taking effort to solve it. 

But okay, so his behavior was sometimes so carefree that nobody believed that he could get the situation under control. That he could, in all certainty, make some things happen. But he could and he did and no trivial matter could make him say “It's impossible!”. Still, he respected other people, while sometimes they didn't respect him, because he seemed so carefree about everything, especially when he used that joking tone, and made some puns. 

Unfortunately, one particular man turned him into one incredibly jealous and not so understanding pathfinder Ryder. 

That man was Reyes Vidal. 

At the beginning, it was fine. Hell, even better than fine. It made him feel _things_. It was actually an eye-opening romance for him, because, well... it was his first time dating a man older than him, with so much personality, authority and sassy humor. Not to mention his great looks and that sexy manner of speaking. Scott was certain that he could listen to him for hours, no matter the topic. And sometimes he did just that. He would ask about his activities, situation on Kadara and some absolutely boring administrative matters, and Reyes would sincerely answer to every question asked. He actually looked like he enjoyed that. And Scott - Scott would just lay in bed, smiling like an idiot, and listen to that beautiful voice that belonged to that beautiful man. 

Unfortunately, it was part of the problem. Because Reyes was his usual self in every situation, especially when business matters were involved. And when he casually talked with his men. And women. Scott knew that being flirty was one of Reyes' many traits of character, and he loved that - he really did! - but damn if he wasn't jealous. 

The truth was, Ryder wasn't that confident in himself, especially when it involved him being in relationship with a man. It was his third attempt actually, but the first one that he was really serious about, and it shook him up pretty badly. Sometimes, it was a positive feeling, other times... Other times, he felt like he could just roll on the floor and cry, and then call Reyes and bitch at him for being one big ass tease to everyone.

Instead, he would just go and freeze his mind and ass on Voeld or experience being boiled in a fancy suit on Elaaden. Then Reyes would call him and ask about his day, call him ,,his favorite pathfinder” and make him feel good again. Then Scott would go back to Kadara and love this wonderful shady bastard like there might not be a tomorrow. 

“Are you unhappy with something, Scott?” 

That question takes him by surprise. He's not ready for it, even though he should be. He knows Reyes is observant. If the mood changes, he knows almost immediately and he didn't even need an AI for it. He was brilliantly smart about those things.

“I- No, everything is fine.”

And then, that smile. It's creeping up, changing Reyes' into very dangerous man. Because, while his face smiles, his eyes don't. They observe. Simple and cold. 

“Should I eliminate someone from this world? Who's occupying your mind, Scott?”

Scott then decides to pout. He knows when to let go, and when Reyes gets that serious, it's better to spill the beans. 

“You! You're occupying my mind, Reyes.” 

Reyes thinks practically for a split second, but that dangerous coldness is gone from his eyes. 

“Me? I must have done something then, because you were frowning for some time now. I wondered what or who did that to my precious pathfinder, and I already had some ideas about getting rid of the problem, but I don't have any idea what to do with myself. Actually, if you want to slap me or something, just go ahead.”

Scott knows that his jealousy is petty and facetious, but he can't help it. But Reyes' words surprise him. Especially those about slapping him. Because he was really defensive about his face, to the point he could shout to his enemies, under fire, not to shoot at his face. Last time it happened, it made Scott giggle stupidly in a middle of a heavy fire, because it was so absurd. He somewhat forgot about it, but he wanted to remind Reyes to wear a damn helmet next time, even if it was unfashionable and didn't flatter his complexion. Or something. 

Ryder feels a little stupid now. Of course, he wouldn't hit Reyes. Not because of something shallow like that. But he definitely would if Vidal lied to him about some big stuff again. 

“No, Reyes, you didn't... Okay, I'll confess. I saw you flirting with some guys at the bar. And then flirting with some woman in the corner. I know it was business related, but you looked so comfortable and...”

“Ryder, are you... jealous?”

“What? Me? I... Yes, I am. And actually a little sad. Because I know I can trust you in that matter, but... Damn, it's so awkward to talk about. But yeah, it seems I really want to monopolize you. Badly.” 

Suddenly, Reyes smiles. And this time, it's just a very happy, carefree smile. 

“Then we are even. Because I'm jealous of every moment that you spend with your crew. And I worry that someday you will find someone more... trustworthy. I know I'm not perfect, Scott, and I don't pretend to be one, but I'm seriously trying my best to open myself to you, even though it's the first time ever for me. And it scares the shit out of me.”

“It is?” Scott can't hide how surprised he is. That tone is present in his voice. “Your first time, I mean.”

Reyes is still smiling.

“Didn't I tell you? I learned how to lie, because my life depended on it, but I'm always sincere with you. Still, you know who I am, Scott.”

“A big ass tease?”

Reyes snorts. 

“I liked that ass part.”

After that, the tension is suddenly gone and Scott actually feels refreshed. And a lot calmer. He smiles, and then wraps his arm around Reyes' body. Feeling both invited and forgiven, Vidal leans closer and kisses Scott, putting his right hand on the young man's leg. But he groans in displeasure, when he can feel only hard, cold armor plate under his fingers. 

Scott laughs.

“It looks like it's my turn to tease you a little, Reyes.”


End file.
